


Divergent RWBY

by Steampowered_Clockwork



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Angst, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crossover, Even team RWBY members might die in this, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampowered_Clockwork/pseuds/Steampowered_Clockwork
Summary: If you were to take the divergent universe and swapped the characters out with RWBY, how would things change on both sides.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	1. Unsurprising results

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s take out the original cast and add RWBY characters that won’t be a pain in the arse, no real update schedule, I'm mostly doing this as stress relief, so it may be shit or have spelling/grammar errors, dyslexia plus no beta reader, sorry.
> 
> Pre warning just encase the tags didn't make it clear, any character could die in this and I will be trying to make them emotional deaths so you have been warned, it will also not follow either RWBY or Divergent Cannon.
> 
> I'm very new to this so please bear with me.
> 
> I don't own anything in this

“Give me everything you got” the man held his knife at Weiss’s waist, she slowly moved as if to get her coat off, if she could just “Hurry up!” she held her coat out to him, before he can take it she throws over the knife hand and tries to wrestle it away from him “You bitch” he yanks his arm free and slashes at her, acting on instinct she reaches out and starts franticly scratching at his face, screaming in pain the man clutches his face and Weiss runs

Reaching the Erudite building she finds Dauntless Guards standing outside, “Miss Schnee could you follow us please”

“Why? What’s going on?” Weiss asked the Guards just stared at her

“Miss Schnee follow us please”

“No, not until you tell me what is going on” the guards just stared at her as she waited for an answer 

After a moment Weiss sluggishly opened her eyes, the room’s blearing lights hurt

“You did very well dear” The balding man who was taking her test spoke “You’re an Erudite, though of course only if you decide to be”

“Thank you” _Erudite of course she’s Erudite_

“Give it a minute, you might be a bit disoriented” the old man, Klein, eased her back into the chair, “So thoughts?” he gave her a warm smile

“What?”

“Are you happy with your results”

“Are you suggesting you’ll change them if I’m not?”

“Well I could” he gave a mischievous chuckle “But I don’t think you want me to”

“Don’t assume you know me” she glared affronted

“Of course not, just when you do this job long enough you get a sense for people” he smiled “anyway I think your good to go now”

“Oh, well goodbye” she left as Klein said his goodbyes behind her, _Erudite, I’m an Erudite_


	2. It’s just a Drop of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing Ceremony time, Were Weiss isn’t freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have self control to not post this chapter till tomorrow  
> No, no I don't  
> I own Nothing in this

Dressed in her best blues Weiss watched the assortment of colours chatter and move around the hall, well most of them, their were reds and blacks mucking about and yelling, black/white and yellow/orange both joking about even to the factions beside them, she spotted on particularly loud Candor poking fun at a bunny eared Abnegation girl, Erudite was talking amongst themselves but much less animatedly, well except Penny obviously, the girl looked like she was ready to burst out off her chair, _if she doesn’t end up in Amity I will be shocked_ , the only relatively silent group where the greys of Abnegation, _huh maybe I should choose Abnegation just to spite father_ , the clearing of a throat and glare from her father silenced that train of thought very quickly

“To think they’re our council, greedy and arrogant” her father glared

“But they won’t be for long right father” Whitley smirked

“Boy, not here” Whitley’s smirk melted away as their father scolded him

Leonardo Lionheart finished talking to Ozpin and Salem, taking to the stage he began “Welcome Everyone, Another year another choosing ceremony, a reason to join together and remind ourselves of our values, the importance of knowing our place in the world, you might belong with the selfless in Abnegation _I will be my undoing if I become my obsession. I will forget the ones I love if I do not serve them. I will war with others if I refuse to see them. Therefore, I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear._ ”

“You might be-” Weiss tuned out the lines she’d heard time and time again, if her sister where she would scold her but, well she isn’t, Weiss instead traced a line on her palm, it would just be a cut, pour the blood into the water bowl and she’d go home, she already knew where she belonged, the wait instead just served to make her more anxious, she has excellent test scores, she’ll likely score very high on the IQ test, maybe even get a leadership position, she could find a way to take her father’s position, she’ll work hard restore her family to the smartest in Erudite’s ranks, just cut your hand and pour it into the water bowl.

“-be confident in your decision, years ago we built a wall to keep out the chaos and war outside, we made factions to prevent a repeat event, now it’s your job to continue maintaining the piece, in each your own way, and your first step is to select you belong” he finished before picking up his list “Zedong, May”

Weiss watched as the first girl dressed in whites and blacks poured her blood onto burning coals, Dauntless’s applause drowning out Lionheart, she watch as each child went forth, colours merging as people moved from one side to another, many returning home, a lanky boy pressed his hand above the coals, _what’s he thinking, they’ll tear him apart_ , “Schnee, Weiss”

Her father grabbed her arm as she stood “Don’t disappoint me”

Leaving his grip, she walked down the awfully long stairs to the centre stage, Lionheart presented her a new knife and she faced the bowls, her father’s gaze burned into the back of her head, _right, first the cut_ , it stung, to be expected, _then then place your hand above the water bowl, the bowl that will signal your an Erudite, like your aptitude test confirmed, like you’ve always known, you’ll go back home, you’ll uphold the Schnee name, you will do what you were born for_ , she held her hand above the Erudite bowl, _good now just let the blood drip in, be good, don’t be good be the best, be perfect, be flawless, be better, do better,_ Weis turned to look at her father, meeting his eyes, before moving her hand over the coals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have update these tags every chapter


	3. When your Teenage Rebellion Fucks you Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing Ceremony part 2, you remember how I said Weiss wasn’t freaking out, she’s freaking out now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I have written for now  
> I own nothing in this

The sizzling ended her stair off, her hand was held above Blazing coals, Weiss new she moved her hand, she knew where she moved her hand to, she choose Dauntless, the side of the room went into uproar with cheers and applause, she was handed a bandage followed over to the side filled with blacks and reds, tattooed skin and crazy hair, people slapped her on the shoulder and messed up her hair

“Velvet Scarlatina” the bunny eared girl walked up to the bowls, her blood sizzling on the coals, the same coals that burned her blood, the girl walked over towards the Dauntless side, her faction, that she choose, that she threw everything away for, because she had, her family, her friends would never speak to her again, she might never see them again, not like she was supposed to, faction before blood and all, but they wouldn’t even if they were allowed, she metaphorically slapped them all in the face, she was a Dauntless now, the brave and daring, the hard-headed and reckless, the suicidal faction, _what have I done!_

Weiss watched as more children were sorted, Penny went back to her father, she knows it’s selfish to wish the girl would have chosen Dauntless, just to have one friend, but Dauntless would not have been kind to someone as kind-hearted as penny, after the last girl was sorted Lionheart closed up and Dauntless ran from the room pulling the transfers with them.  
Running down flights of stairs, she struggled to keep up, her dress clearly not being made for this, though she hadn’t dressed expecting to have to run, the last time she ran this much was back when Winter would chase her around the house, but never like this, never with deafening noise, other bodies brushing past pressing into hers.

The space and air outside was a welcome breath, even if the Dauntless sped off, making the message of this very clear, keep up or get left behind, looking around it was clear that their had been more transfers then Dauntless born this year, given the fact there was a handful of Dauntless choosing today that wasn’t too surprising, but the difference was stark when the dauntless borns’ followed without question up the pillars, they were expected to climb up straight pillars, some had little problem, a ginger girl laughing as she went, while others had more problems, a blonde boy was being helped up by a tall redhead, Weiss’s first attempted ended about as well as expected, heels were not designed for climbing, discarding them she slowly makes her assent, ignoring how the cold metal cut into her injured hand, she hauled herself up onto the platform, a train platform, _oh on they don’t-_

A train came speeding past, everyone started to run alongside it, Dauntless jumping in, to the _moving train_ , _and we’re expected to do the same_ , transfers started joining, Weiss spotted an open door by her, _oh god damnit_ , she jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these longer but it's just not working out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very short Chapter, I just wanted to post something before I cowarded out


End file.
